Apoteosis I: Alturas del Willkamayu
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Se acerca el Apocalipsis, y para detenerlo, Fluttershy deberá confiar en una misteriosa y alegre llama del Tahuantinsillu. Deberá liberar la magia que lleva dentro, si quiere evitar que se desate el fin de los tiempos en Equestria.
1. Prólogo: El kallawaya

En esta historia, "vicuña" se usa como femenino de "guanaco", así como "alpaca" es el femenino de "llama".

* * *

 **APOTEOSIS I**

 **(Lámpara para otro Sol)**

 **Alturas del Willkamayu**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **El kallawaya**

Yakuy abre la marcha.

Como vizcachas en la noche, el grupo de llamas avanza por las afueras de Chan-Chan. Cinco adultos, al parecer ancianos pues se inclinan sobre largos bastones de colores. Chuyos en sus cabezas y ponchos sobre la lana de sus cuerpos.

La Luna en Tahuantinsillu parece un escudo de plata, con el perfil de una hermosa vicuña, Mama Quilla como una gallina vigila a sus hijos. Brilla la noche y en el cielo el río Willkamayu cruza con sus peces; las estrellas, de distintos brillos y lejanías.

Es un grupo de cinco llamas, ocultas, de distintos colores. Huáscar es callado y de lana amarillenta, y avanza con un bastón azul; Kunturi es de color rojizo y su bastón es anaranjado; Chikan es el más joven, su lana verdosa como hierba, y juega nerviosamente con su bastón marrón; Illka es fuerte y del color de la tierra, apartando las piedras con su bastón amarillo; y el negruzco Yakuy abre la marcha con su bastón verde.

—Es aquí —dice Kunturi, señalando con el bastón una cabaña en medio de la soledad. Los cinco ojos dorados se clavan en la oscuridad buscando algo sospechoso. Ni una vizcacha, ni el lamento de un zorro...

—Sí, es aquí. Tengan los ojos bien abiertos —Yakuy es el más viejo, su lana negra muestra motas blancas en la barriga y en las orejas. Chikan está nervioso; muestra en sus ojos la lucha entre el miedo visceral y el temor de quedar para siempre como un cobarde. Illka no está preocupado, y se quita el poncho de un movimiento. Kunturi sonríe a Huáscar.

—Ojalá volvamos enteros.

Huáscar se ríe un poco, a pesar de que la llama rojiza no está bromeando.

" _No retrocederemos"._

Piensa la llama amarillenta de nombre Huáscar. Es mucho más antiguo que Yakuy, aunque aparenta tener los veinte años que tiene Kunturi.

—No se separen —pronuncia, y no es una advertencia gratuita.

Un movimiento brusco en las sombras. Cinco pares de ojos dorados se clavan como linternas en él.

Es un guanaco oscuro. No negro, como Yakuy, sino que su pelaje parece bañado en petróleo; viscoso y sombrío. Se apoya en una rama reseca, y cuando abre los párpados, son dos rubíes centelleantes los que miran desde las cuencas.

" _El yanamiyu"._

—Aléjense, kallawayas —la voz del guanaco de ojos rojos es como un trueno partiéndose en una roca.

—No cuentes con eso —dice Yakuy, quitándose el poncho, acto que todos los demás imitan—. Vamos a extirparte, yanamiyu, pero antes queremos saber qué hiciste con los niños...

Un chillido como el de una madre hallando a sus hijos muertos. De pronto, aquella rama muerta brilla con luz roja, como el resplandor de la lava, y como un huracán de tinta y sombra, el guanaco oscuro se lanza contra ellos.

Los cinco bastones brillan como si estuvieran rellenos con la luz de las estrellas. Todos alcanzan a hacerse a un lado, todos excepto Chikan. Apenas puede detener el golpe del bastón rojo con el suyo propio, cuando la pezuña de piedra impacta en su rostro con la fuerza de un gigante. Dos muelas se sueltan, y ahí habría muerto de no ser porque Illka intenta decapitar al atacante con un tajo horizontal. Pero el yanamiyu se agacha, se dobla sobre sí mismo como si tuviera huesos de goma, y hunde su bastón en el abdomen de la llama. Es un sonido extraño el que hace cuando atraviesa la carne y emerge al otro lado, con toda la plenitud de su brillo.

" _¡No!"_

—¡Illka! —grita Kunturi. Él, Yakuy, Huáscar y Chikan atacan al mismo tiempo, pero el bastón rojo detiene los otros cuatro bastones como un dique detiene el furor del río.

Un empujón basta para hacerlos retroceder, y apuñala a Chikan en el pecho. El muchacho grita de dolor y cae al suelo, para espanto de los kallawayas.

" _¡Chikan! ¡Aguanta! ¡Eres un kallawaya!"_

Yakuy ataca con furia, su bastón verde se mueve a tal velocidad que parece los tentáculos de un pulpo cerrándose sobre su presa. Secciona el bíceps derecho de su oponente por la mitad, haciendo un sonido como el de una plancha caliente sobre ropa húmeda. Pero el yanamiyu tuerce su pata, dejando la herida al lado contrario, e invierte sus articulaciones en un movimiento de un segundo. Es perturbador, más por el hecho de que sus huesos no suenan.

" _¡Maldita enfermedad de la tierra!"_

Huáscar se inclina sobre Chikan, y de su boca sale un torrente de agua verde que entra por la herida, la cual comienza a cerrarse lentamente. Lo mismo hace Kunturi con Illka.

" _Por favor, chico, sobrevive"._

El yanamiyu chilla de nuevo, ese chillido aterrador, que a Huáscar le recuerda a los aullidos de los monos aulladores. Contraataca: logra sobrepasar la defensa de Yakuy, y su bastón pasa y hunde su punta bajo la axila del anciano kallawaya.

—¡Mantur! —grita la llama negra y canosa, retrocediendo y resbalando, cayendo de espaldas.

" _¡Basta!"_

Antes de que el yanamiyu dé el golpe de gracia, Huáscar y Kunturi lo atacan. Dos kallawayas atacando con toda la furia de la tierra, el guanaco oscuro retrocediendo hasta su cabaña. Decidido a cortarle el paso, Kunturi salta, se apoya en la espalda de Huáscar, y salta de nuevo; gira sobre sí mismo, y cae detrás del yanamiyu.

El guanaco de ojos rojos se desliza por el suelo, para escapar del ataque, pero uno de los dos logra cortarle la mitad de la pata trasera derecha. La horrenda criatura se pone en pie, y como si la carne fuera gelatina, hace crecer una nueva pata.

" _Algún día liberaremos al mundo de monstruos cómo tú"._

El Dios Illapa arroja un relámpago con su honda, y el poderoso trueno resuena en la distancia; los cielos se abren y comienza a llover, las nubes oscuras cubriendo el rostro de Mama Quilla.

" _Hasta aquí llegaste"._

Atacan al mismo tiempo. el yanamiyu hiere a Kunturi de un golpe certero pero amortiguado, y el kallawaya cae herido. Pero ese movimiento permite a Huáscar clavar su bastón en el pecho oscuro. es un sonido extraño, gelatinoso, y sale olor a plástico derretido.

—Los ayllus agradecerán tu fin —dice Huáscar, hundiendo más aún su bastón. Pero el yanamiyu sonríe.

—Quizás, llama estúpida. Como agradecerán el fin de tu aprendiz...

" _¡Desgraciado!"_

Desencaja su bastón y le corta la cabeza de un movimiento como un tornado. El cuerpo comienza a arder con fuego gris.

—Maldición, Huáscar —dice Yakuy, tratando de levantarse, su bastón perdiendo brillo—. Estoy muy viejo para estas cosas.

" _Lo estás"._

—Viejo está el mundo —dice la llama, curándolo de la misma manera que curó a Chikan. El muchacho se levanta, tembloroso como un recién nacido.

—Peleaste muy bien, muchacho —dice tratando de animarlo. _"Muchos no sobreviven"._

—Gracias, maestro Huáscar —dice el joven kallawaya—. Pero ¿Qué p-pasó con los niños...?

Illka lanza un silbido. Está en la entrada de la cabaña, mirando hacia adentro.

—No les va a gustar lo que verán aquí...


	2. 1: Caminos del Inca

**APOTEOSIS I**

 **(Lámpara para otro Sol)**

 **Alturas del Willkamayu**

* * *

 **1**

 **Caminos del Inca**

 _Era una llama_ _  
_ _¡Una llama! ¡Una llama!_ _  
_ _Era grande y amarilla_ _  
_ _¡toda cubierta de lana!_ _  
_ _"Vamos", decían las alpacas,_ _  
_ _"Vamos a Sacsayhuamán"_ _  
_ _¡Vamos a Sacsayhuamán!_ _  
_ _Cantaban alegres las llamas._ _  
_ _Para la Fiesta del Sol_ _  
_ _marchaban desde Atacama,_ _  
_ _haciendo sonar el tambor._ _  
_ _Desde los tambos marchaban_ _  
_ _guanacos, alpacas y llamas_ _  
_ _para la Fiesta del Sol_ _  
_ _se formaban caravanas._ _  
_ _Iban por el Camino del Inca_ _  
_ _dos alpacas, un curaca_ _  
_ _y una llama kallawaya:_ _  
_ _tan grande y amarilla_ _  
_ _toda cubierta de lana._

Esa era una canción que solía cantarle su padre adoptivo, Sacred Lion, cuando era niña. Cantaba acompañándose de un sonajero que tenía un agradable aroma a hierbas. Podía estar muy preocupada, muy triste o apesadumbrada, pero su tío, su padre adoptivo, siempre sabía cómo subirle el ánimo.

Su tío..., su padre. Tasunka Witko, Sacred Lion. Él, que con su sonrisa hacía amanecer.

 _Iban por el Camino del Inca_ _  
_ _para la Fiesta del Sol,_ _  
_ _las alpacas y las llamas_ _  
sentían mucho calor  
_ _¡sentían mucho calor!_ _  
_ _Pues estaban cubiertas de lana_ _  
_ _¡Estaban cubiertas de lana_ _  
_ _caminando bajo el sol!_ _  
_ _Por el desierto de Atacama,_ _  
sus pezuñas resonaban  
parecía un tambor  
¡parecía un tambor!  
Marchando por Atacama  
para la Fiesta del Sol.  
Pero tenían calor  
y aún así caminaban,  
_ _dos alpacas, un curaca_ _  
_ _y una llama kallawaya:_ _  
_ _tan grande y amarilla,_ _  
_ _toda cubierta de lana._

Su tío... era inmenso. Un caballo, no un poni, un caballo pinto de las Tierras Medias. Tenía los ojos del color de la miel; crin y cola beige; pelaje blanco puro, con manchas del marrón más alegre que podía existir. Su crin beige tenía dos trenzas que caían detrás de sus orejas; encima de su oreja derecha llevaba encajadas tres plumas de halcón, y en su cuello pendían un montón de collares de madera clara, negra y verde. Su Cutie Mark eran tres zarpas de oso marrones.

Y las criaturas no lo temían. Se sentaba en medio del bosque, y las mariposas y abejas lo cubrían como una manta de quitina; se acercaban las ardillas, los conejos, las marmotas, los armiños. Se acercaba el halcón y el águila; zorros, lobos, lobos de madera, fortshem, limeks. Luego venados, ciervos de espinaca, y osos. Y él, con un panal hecho ropa, sonreía y les ofrecía sus cascos sabrosos de miel, que las criaturas lamían con gusto.

 _Escalaron la montaña  
y llegaron al Titicaca  
¡escalando la montaña!  
Se toparon con una vicuña,  
una de las Vírgenes del Sol  
¡una de las Vírgenes del Sol!  
Hermosa de corazón,  
esperaba cruzar el Titicaca.  
Atento se acercó el curaca,  
"Tú eres una Virgen del Sol,  
y yo soy un curaca,  
crucemos en balsa de paja  
el lago Titicaca".  
Ella sonrió y dijo:  
"Usted es un curaca,  
y veo que lo acompañan  
dos jóvenes alpacas,  
y una llama kallawaya  
muy grande y amarilla,  
toda cubierta de lana"._

 _La canción del kallawaya_ era su favorita. El sonajero... ¡Sonaba tan alegre! ¡Con qué delicioso aroma llenaba la habitación! Y su tío... ¡Cantaba tan hermoso! Era una canción larga, pero ella habría querido que fuera más larga aún. Porque al oírla se olvidaba de que no volaba bien, de que los demás potros se burlaban de ella, de que se burlaban de ella y de su tío. La única casa de madera entre tantas casas de nubes, la misma casa que después hizo descender a tierra y donde cavó un sótano y plantó un jardín. La misma casa que ella heredó a su muerte y que ocupa ahora.

 _En la balsa de paja iban  
la vicuña, el curaca,  
dos alpacas, y una llama,  
una llama kallawaya  
¡tan grande y amarilla!  
Remó por el Titicaca,  
hacía mucho calor  
¡hacía mucho calor!  
Pues iba una Virgen del Sol,  
sentada junto a la llama  
¡tan suave era su lana!  
Podían tocar el lago  
y pronto se dieron cuenta  
de que se hundía la balsa.  
¡Se asustó tanto el curaca!  
¡Se asustaron las alpacas!  
Pero se rió la vicuña  
y se rió el kallawaya,  
cuando la balsa de paja  
se sumergió en el Titicaca._

Es una llama muy grande y amarilla, toda cubierta de lana, la que cruza el camino. Un chuyo sobre su cabeza, un bastón azul y un poncho pardo; silba y camina, y a su paso el aire forma remolinos de hojas secas. Los animales no se asustan, lo miran con curiosidad o lo contemplan en las entradas de sus madrigueras, pero no le tienen miedo. Ella misma no le tiene miedo: transmite tanta paz aquella llama de bastón azul.

 _Hasta la orilla llegaron:  
las alpacas, el curaca  
y la llama kallawaya  
¡toda cubierta de lana!  
Junto a él venía la vicuña  
¡todos cubiertos de agua!  
¡Se reían con alegría!  
¡Se rieron las alpacas!  
¡Se reía el curaca!  
Y por el resto del día  
se rieron mientras caminaban,  
por el Camino del Inca,  
para la Fiesta del Sol  
ya no tenían calor,  
y llegaron a Sacsayhuamán  
¡llegaron a Sacsayhuamán!  
Dos alpacas, un curaca,  
la vicuña, y una llama,  
tan grande y amarilla  
toda cubierta de lana._

No se asusta. ¿Debería? Él sonríe desde la puerta. Al verlo, le recuerda infinitamente a su tío. En sus ojos, su sonrisa, y su manera de caminar. Pero tiene otros matices, parece traer luz de tierras lejanas. Pareciera que deja huellas de su nación cada vez que camina, pero Fluttershy se sorprende al ver que sus cascos no doblaron la hierba ni perturbaron el polvo del camino.

—¿Puedo entrar? —pregunta él, deteniéndose en el puente, con una sonrisa alegre.

Ella lo mira a los ojos por espacio de un minuto.

 _"Confiaré en ti. Sé que Sacred Lion lo haría"._

—Claro, señor. Entre —dice ella en voz baja, acercándose a él.

Amanecer, ocaso. Nunca imaginó que desde ese día, la llama la iluminaría con una luz de tierras lejanas. Como lo había hecho su tío.

* * *

Amanecer, ocaso. Madriguera de piedra y hueso. Como una escalera mineral o de calcio, los peldaños de barro descienden por el túnel con forma de esófago. Tiene un barandal de hierro, más por adorno que para ser utilizado, y cada cinco metros hay una pequeña antorcha de sebo, que no se consume por mucho que arda su fuego. Desciende el túnel hacia una sala de baldosas grises, cuyas paredes rugosas brillan con colores rojizos, como corteza salpicada en sangre. Está iluminada por ostentosas lámparas de aceite, y en medio, tiene una mesa hecha de huesos.

Amanecer, ocaso. Detrás, hay seis puertas. Cada una lleva a un pasillo, y cada una acaba en una escalinata diferente, que se hunde aún más profundo en la tierra. La escalera de la primera puerta a la derecha tiene escalones de mármol. A su lado, la escalera es de piedra dran. Al lado, tiene escalones de hierro. La siguiente está hecha de cobre. La que continúa está construida con plata. Y la que queda, que es la primera del lado izquierdo, tiene escalones hechos de oro puro.

Amanecer, ocaso. Una figura desciende por el pasillo oscuro. El color rosa oscuro de las pareces del túnel acentúa su parecido con el esófago de un animal. La figura está cubierta por una vieja capucha azul marino, pero no como si fuera una capa, sino más bien está envuelta como una momia. Lleva una Máscara de Oro, accesorio un tanto vano; pues debajo de la Máscara su rostro está envuelto, y además, apenas se vislumbra debajo de los múltiples giros de la tela.

La figura pasa cerca de la mesa, y estira una pata. Una pata envuelta en tela azul marino sale desde debajo, y deposita sobre la mesa una moneda hexagonal de níquel.

Continúa bajando. Toma la última puerta a la izquierda. Camina por el pasillo, sus cascos apenas perturbando la alfombra. Desciende los escalones dorados con inmensa parsimonia.

Lleva a una sala elegantemente decorada. Hay una mesa exquisita, hecha con plateada madera de árbol místico seco, con sillas de alto respaldo y acolchado de terciopelo. A pesar de haber doce sillas, sólo dos están ocupadas: un muy guapo unicornio azul aciano, de crin cian oscuro, ojos púrpuras y una Cutie Mark en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas. Y un unicornio cadavérico completamente negro, cuya marca es una calavera; y su mismo rostro parece ser un cráneo recubierto de piel. En vez de ojos, tienen las cuencas vacías, que rezuman lentas lágrimas de sangre.

El unicornio guapo y afeminado está bebiendo una copa de sangre. Dicha copa está hecha con un cráneo de poni y una pata de grifo.

—Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, Dark Gold —dice el afeminado, riendo un poco. Al hablar, su profusamente peinada crin se tambalea como un castillo de naipes.

El embozado se quita la capucha. Su Máscara centella ante la luz de los candelabros antes de que se la quite con ceremonia. Sin atender a las palabras del unicornio afeminado, se comienza a quitarse las vendas negras que lo recubren.

—Dark Gold, hace años que no entablamos contacto. ¿Qué ha sido de tu no-vida? Oí cosas interesantes sobre sus familiares.

La cosa llamada Dark Gold deja caer la última venda con un ruido sordo. Una desordenada crin púrpura, llena de telarañas y coágulos, cubre su cabeza agachada. Su piel dorada, de pelaje sucio y polvoroso, parece estar seca, agrietada aquí y allá; en algunas partes tiene costuras que recuerdan puntos médicos. Pero no se cosen puntos usando tendones y tripa.

El unicornio cadavérico se acomoda en su asiento. La escasa luz brilla sobre su rostro: ilumina los bordes de sus cuencas y la sombra de sus ojos se repliega a su interior.

—Dark Gold, Señor de las Bestias —dice el horrible unicornio negro—, concédenos el honor de ser el cuarto en llegar para la reunión de los Señores del Terror.

— _Deadhoof, Azrael,_ Nightmare Tricks _, es un honor volver a verlos_ —su voz es como el ruido de las hojas secas resquebrajándose; la cosa llamada Dark Gold alza la cabeza. En vez de ojo, tiene dos masas oscuras, negras como el más profundo abismo. No es como Deadhoof, que carece de globos oculares: la cosa llamada Dark Gold parece tener una oscuridad húmeda, dos pozos que se tragan la luz, mares de tinta llenando sus cuencas y derramándose sobre sus secas mejillas como un goteo incesante de negras lágrimas de tinta.

Amanecer, ocaso. Azrael, el guapo y afeminado unicornio azul, sonríe. _Nightmare Tricks_ , la yegua a su lado, asiente un poco incómoda. Deadhoof alza con magia una campana de hueso y la toca suavemente. La cosa llamada Dark Gold sonríe.

 _—Azrael ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre mi familia?_


End file.
